Nightmare Rituals part Three
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: This is the third installment in the Nightmare Rituals series, hence the name. Roy Harper has a nightmare based on his past and goes to his best friend Garth's room for help. wrote by Heart Breaker. Hope you all enjoy this installment!


Roy Harper stood in a dark room with all of his friends and family. They all stood around him, their backs turned to him. Wally, Ollie, Dinah, Bee, Dick, Donna, and Garth. "Guys? What's going on?" They never turned around. They just kept staring into the black abyss of the room. "Ollie! Please! What the fuck is going on?"

"How could you Roy? You disgust us. You are a disgrace." Roy slowly backed away from Ollie, watching as all of his friends and family disintegrated into nothing. He kept backing away until he ran into something hard.

Roy turned around to see the face of the Navajo medicine chief who raised him. "Oh god! What's going on here?"

"You are unfit for your title in my tribe! I strip you of your status and of any honor you had, not that you even did have honor." He reached out to Roy and ripped his special talisman from his neck. Roy clutched at it as it was pulled away, but it quickly was disintegrated along with Brave Bow.

Hot tears slowly fell onto his cheeks as he was left all alone. A shadow fell onto Roy as he sat on the ground. He looked up into the cold, unforgiving face of Garth. "Garth! Please, tell me what is going on!" He clutched at the Atlantean's ankles, but Garth nimbly moved out of the way.

"You're disgusting Roy."

"I don't understand! I haven't done anything!" Garth pointed behind Roy, who turned and followed his gaze. Sitting against the wall he saw himself, but he looked malnourished and worse for wear. On his right side was a pile of needles and heroin. The Roy sitting against the wall was frantically shooting up, searching the room before locking eyes with the other Roy. "But... but I'm clean now Garth!"

"You will never be clean! You are unfit to be a hero! You disgust me, you repulsive drug addict."

"Garth! How could you say that? We're best friends! We made a pact! Together until the end remember?"

"Best friends? I could never be friends with someone like you!"

"Garth! Please, don't say that!" Garth ignored his pleas and slowly vanished like the rest. Roy clutched his stomach and allowed the tears to flow freely.

He started to feel warmth in his arms and looked down, only to find syringes of heroin being forced into his veins. Roy cried out in terror and tried to pull the needles out, but they only ripped his flesh open and forced more of the drug in. He cried out in anguish as another shadow fell on him. He looked up to see familiar green heeled boots. "Ollie?"

"You disgust me. Once a junkie, always a junkie. I should have never adopted you. I should have let you die in that desert I found you in."

"Ollie, please!" But Ollie ignored his pleas and walked away from the boy who tried to rip out even more of the syringes that appeared in his arms. Realizing that it was futile he leaned back against the wall, tears streaming down his face as he allowed the needles to force him into an overdose before falling into a deep blackness.

###

Roy sat up in bed panting, a cold sweat drenching his body and bed. His blankets had long ago been kicked away and fell to the floor. What remained of his sheets were tangled around his feet. Groaning he rested his head in his hands and stared at his knees, shaking. He turned to look at his nightstand, staring at his pictures of his family and closest friends. He focused on the one of him and Garth; they were at the mall with the rest of the Fab Five, Donna, Dick, and Wally. Roy tried to take the picture of all of them but Dick had his sunglasses on and was laughing at Wally who was being smacked for stealing some of Donna's fries. Roy sighed and stood up from the bed, grabbing his blanket that Brave Bow made him; he went to Garth's room and knocked on the door.

The door opened to show a sleepy Garth, rubbing his left eye.

"Roy?"

"Hey Garth… I had a nightmare again… Can I stay with you?"

"Course."

He moved out of the way for Roy and lay back down on his bed, followed by Roy. Garth wrapped his arms around the shaking boy in a comforting hug and allowed him to calm himself down.

"Same dream?"

"Yeah."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not physically this time."

"Good. Try to sleep."

"Okay… Hey Garth?"

"Yes Roy?"

"We will always be best friends right?"

"Together forever and always Roy."

"Thanks Garth."

"No problem."

Garth wrapped his arms around him tighter as the shaking continued. Roy grabbed his blanket and wrapped it tighter around himself.

"Hey Garth?"

"Yes Roy?"

"Why did you leave Aquaman?"

"I wanted to. Go to sleep."

"Okay…Hey Garth?"

Garth groaned, "Yes Roy?"

"Are you like a blobfish?"

"No…wait, what?"

Roy pulled out his phone and loaded a picture of a blobfish and shoved it into Garth's face.

"Ow Roy! What the fuck! The brightness!"

Garth shielded his eyes from the phone and turned away from Roy as he put his phone away.

"Are you like a blobfish? Like do you become more beautiful in water?"

"Wha- did you just call me beautiful?"

"What! No I did not!"

Garth chuckled, "Okay Roy."

The silence fell again in the room; Garth closed his eyes and slowly began to drift into sleep.

"Hey Garth?"

"What is it annoying Native American ginger?"

"Are you a pirate?"

"What the hell Roy."

"Sorry Garth."

"Go to sleep!"

They closed their eyes again and slowly drifted again, Roy's shaking had finally stopped and they both were able to finally calm down.

"Hey Garth?"

"God dammit Roy! What do you want!?"

"Do you have any blobfish friends?"

"I have a water tank over there that I will throw you in! Go to sleep!"

"Why is there a water tank in your room?"

"It leads to the ocean."

"Then it really isn't a water tank. More of a water tunnel."

"Roy! There is a shark in there that will eat you when I throw you in! GO TO SLEEP!"

"Jeez! Okay."

Garth closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that it wasn't over.

"Hey Garth?"

"THERE IT IS!" Garth grabbed Roy and started carrying him to the tank.

"Agh! Garth! Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Garth set Roy back on the bed, and layed down next to him.

"Go to sleep Roy."

"Okay. Hey Garth/"

"What now?"

"Why do you have a shark?'

"To eat annoying Native American gingers like you."

"Okay fine."

"Go to sleep."

"Hey Garth?"

"Yes Roy?"

"We will be friends forever right?"

"Forever and always Roy, forever and always.'

They both closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Nightmares no longer plagued Roy's mind as he slept in Garth's arms.


End file.
